


The one and only

by Galacticoaktree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticoaktree/pseuds/Galacticoaktree
Summary: He decided it was finally time.





	The one and only

Alfred was just stalling now.   
He wanted to do it, and he was ready to do it, but figuring out how to do it was proving to be complicated. He ended up checking himself over and over because Kiku was not only often secretive, but even if he wasn't happy in a situation, he'd force himself to be polite. Most days, Alfred could see through it now, but it'd taken some learning to get to that point. Some days he still found it hard to notice when Kiku was just being polite and that was not what he wanted. Therefore, every last little detail would have to be tailored to Kiku so that he wouldn't have to just be polite. Alfred had to think hard about what would sway his decision making. He wanted everything to be honest and true. For something this important, it had to be. After all, he was going to do it tomorrow.

A few weeks ago, Alfred had casually brought it up.   
"Would you ever, like, consider marrying someone?" He asked at the table, trying to avoid eye contact.   
He watched his poor boyfriend almost choke on the food he was trying to eat, before he quickly swallowed it and downed some water whilst he was at it. His face went red at the mere question that'd been asked.   
"What are you trying to say?" Kiku asked once he'd calmed down again, setting his knife and fork down to listen properly.   
Alfred inhaled, unsure of how to put it. He hadn't actually thought this out.   
"Well I mean, would you ever want to get married? I'm not really saying to me, just in general- Like, uh, I know it's not the same for us and stuff, but if you could, would you?"   
Kiku seemed to shuffle uncomfortably, looking away altogether.   
"I... I suppose it would be nice, one day." He said quietly, gripping the fabric of his jeans under the table. "If it were possible, that is. I would never have to worry about being lonely ever again."   
"Do you think there'd ever be a way round it?" Alfred continued. "Cause one day, I'd like to get married too. Not like how everyone else gets married. I'd rather get married as humans."   
Alfred paused.   
"I mean I'm tryna say that like, if I ever did do anything like that, I'd rather marry as Alfred, rather than America. Does that even make sense?"   
He watched Kiku nod.   
"It does make sense... I guess I sort of feel the same way."   
They kept eating for a while, both quiet.   
"I wouldn't want to be lonely forever either." Alfred piped up. "That's the worst thing I can think of."   
"Me too." Replied Kiku, who continued to avoid eye contact.   
After that, Alfred quickly changed the subject to something that Kiku seemed less embarrassed about - but he'd already made up his mind.

In fact, over the past couple of weeks, Alfred had even told everyone. He'd gone round asking for advice, asking whether it's the right time. Whether it's a good idea or not.   
"I don't care what you do, man. You're an asshole, but if everything goes wrong I got your back." Matthew had said.   
"Oh, oh my Alfred, that's beautiful... To never be alone again.. oh my, that's so wonderful-" Francis had begun, before going on a long lecture about love.   
"You think I didn't see that coming? Listen now, just be careful. Whatever you do, just don't throw him away." Arthur had told him. Alfred wasn't sure if that was a warning or an encouragement, but he'd take it as the latter.   
With their help, he'd talked everything through, got everyone's approval, and even changed one or two minor aspects when they'd said something like "Kiku will fucking kill you if you do X thing".   
Finally, Alfred was ready. He'd gotten his "date" sorted out with Kiku for tomorrow, and he was buzzing. Everything was ready. Most importantly, he had the ring waiting on the table side. It was nothing fancy. Alfred knew Kiku well, and he wouldn't want something that'd attract too much attention to him - so the engagement ring was kept simple. The only real thing that stood out was that Alfred hadn't really thought about what to say. Sure he had an idea, but he didn't have a solid plan. He wasn't sure how Kiku would react, so he knew he had to be ready to tackle either the best or the worst scenario.   
He didn't get much sleep that night. He was buzzing - far too excited.

When the morning finally came, Alfred shot out of his bed and rummaged through his clothes at an instant. For once in his life he felt like putting in an effort to actually look good. Once he'd picked out something that felt right to him, he put a quick comb through his hair and rushed downstairs for food. After all - today would go terribly if he didn't get something good to eat in the morning. He just knew it.

As he ate, he began to worry a little. For all he knew, Kiku might not even be ready. What if he wasn't? Would he just say no? Would he force himself to say yes? Would Alfred even notice if he did that? What if he just left completely..?   
Alfred shook it off. Kiku definitely wouldn't just leave him like that. Panic he might, but he wouldn't just leave and never come back. That wasn't him. Alfred took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. He was nervous. He was nervous a lot of the time. He just didn't express it very well. All Alfred wanted deep down was to feel loved and liked by his peers. He wanted that security and possibly.. Kiku could provide that. Alfred believed in cheesy things such as soulmates, and through the years and years of knowing him, Alfred had become certain that he'd found the one and only. Right now, he just had to reassure himself that hopefully, Kiku felt the same way.

So off he went. The ring in his pocket and an idea in his head. The destination? A nearby clifftop. From there there'd be an amazing view. It'd be quiet, and out of the way of the public - just how Kiku would much prefer it. It might even be breezy up there, and in the summer heat, that'd be a nice cooling, relaxing touch. The clifftops themselves would make for a nice walk and it'd be somewhere they could both relax. Perfect.

He made sure to get there early, and waited for Kiku to show up, who of course got there early too - just not quite as early as Alfred. He looked a little surprised, but he walked up to Alfred and greeted him as normal, choosing not to comment on it.   
Kiku looked radiant though. He hadn't put on his best clothes the same way Alfred had, but he couldn't be blamed for that - he hadn't picked up on what was coming. Alfred felt like he almost shone under the sunlight and was instantly reminded why he wanted this beautiful person to be with him forever.

"This is a wonderful location." Kiku later mentioned as the two walked along together, their steps in a slightly wonky sync, their hands entwined with each other's. "It's so vibrant."   
He seemed to gaze over the sparkling water, a shade of tropical aqua under the golden rays of the sun. It was warm on the skin and Alfred thought he'd maybe picked the absolute perfect day.  
"Yeah!" Replied Alfred, giving his hand a loving squeeze. "You can see the ocean n shit..."   
Target sighted.   
"Hey! Look at that field over there!"   
Alfred gestured towards a big patch of bright yellow flowers in the near area. He'd noticed this when he was checking the place out, and he decided that amongst the flowers was the perfect spot. The absolute perfect place.   
He excitedly led Kiku along and into the field, and whilst Kiku was distracted, admiring the pretty flowers, Alfred took the opportunity to use this chance.

Kiku was facing away from him, so Alfred got down onto one knee, and pulled out the tiny little black box. He took a deep breath opening the box carefully and holding it out. He could do this. He could.   
"Hey, Kiku." He said.   
Kiku turned around and stared. It seemed to take a second to actually register what was happening before he made some sort of surprised sound and quickly put his hands over his mouth, almost losing his footing a little. Alfred watched him carefully, it almost looked as if the poor man's knees were about to give in.   
Alfred inhaled.   
"I've never been this happy with anyone before in my entire life. I can't remember ever thinking that I might want to spend all eternity with one person. Not until I fell in love with you." He paused. "Kiku Honda, will you marry me?"   
Kiku stayed frozen in place for a few seconds whilst some calculations clearly went round in his head. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He never thought-  
Alfred almost rushed forward as Kiku's legs gave in and he just fell to his knees. His arms fell by his sides and he seemed completely stunned for just a second.   
"..Do you mean it?" He asked quietly, nothing more than a whisper.   
Alfred smiled.   
"Yeah. I do."   
It took another couple of seconds before Kiku just launched himself forward and firmly planted his lips on Alfred's. He pulled away quickly to talk before going back in for another.   
"Yes- Yes! Yes I will- I will marry you-" He made clear between kisses. Alfred felt bubbly, high up in the clouds. Best case scenario.   
Kiku finally pulled away for the last time to let Alfred slip the ring onto his finger, and he gazed at it lovingly, muttering about how pretty it was to him. He threw himself back at Alfred into a tight embrace this time, and Alfred wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.   
"I'm so happy." Alfred told him. "I'm so happy I could die, I didn't think you'd actually..."   
He trailed off when he felt Kiku's body start to shake a little. Alfred's shoulder was suddenly wet.   
"You're crying..." He pointed out, holding Kiku even tighter.  
"I wanted to ask you too, but I couldn't get the courage to do it." Kiku sniffled into his shoulder. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy too."   
Kiku seemed to cry harder, burying himself in Alfred's shoulder as far as he possibly could.   
"I thought you weren't going to ask." He explained. "When you talked about it I got so excited and then after a few days I thought maybe I was being too silly... But you actually..?"   
Alfred just held on to him, pulling him as close in as possible, both arms firmly around his body.   
They stayed there until Kiku managed to calm down a little bit - which granted knowing him, didn't take long, but Alfred still didn't want to rush him.   
Finally, he seemed to have gotten his calm demeanor back and through he still clung to Alfred with everything he had, he seemed to have stopped with the tears.   
"Kiku?" Alfred began, gently running his hand down the back of Kiku's head. "I love you."   
Kiku seemed to start sniffling all over again, the whole thing just a little too much and a little too perfect for him.   
"I love you too." He replied softly, his hands dug into Alfred's clothing, his head resting firmly against him.

Over the next few days, Kiku and Alfred told EVERYONE. Everyone they could. Alfred went to see his family right away, and was congratulated by each member. Matthew naturally had to tease about Kiku having bad taste in men, whilst Francis got emotional and decided to hug him so hard that Alfred thought his back might break. Arthur gave him a slightly gentler hug and then a pat on the back, followed by a 'well done' of approval. Kiku on the other hand arranged to meet his best friends at a coffee shop nearby. He walked in, barely able to contain his excitement and sat down at the table, before excitedly outstretching his hand to show off the ring. He could barely contain himself and his eyes began watering all over again as Ludwig's jaw dropped and Feliciano shot out of his chair to jump up and down like a teenage girl.

At night, Kiku crawled across the bed towards Alfred, before collapsing on top of him without a word. Alfred put his arm around his back, and properly pulled him in. Kiku in turn grabbed Alfred's spare hand and pulled it towards him so that he could clasp it with both of his.   
"That's such a cute onesie." Alfred commented. "What are you, a fox?"   
"It's a kigurumi!" Kiku replied, sounding mildly irritated that Alfred didn't seem to know the difference. "And I'm a shiba! A dog!"   
He seemed to soften right back up again when Alfred turned to kiss the bridge of his nose. He felt Kiku relax instantly.   
"Well you're cute, regardless of what animal you are." Continued Alfred, feeling Kiku squeeze his hand between his own two.   
"_You're_ cute." Kiku retaliated, as if it was some sort of competition.  
It was quiet for a second.   
"I still can't believe it." Kiku spoke softly, eyeing the ring on his finger. "I really can't believe it."   
"I literally can't believe it either! Like.. we're actually gonna be married!" Replied Alfred in a cheerful manner. Kiku couldn't see from where he was, but Alfred was beaming. His smile faded a tiny bit when he felt Kiku trying to nestle deep into him again.   
"You're not crying again, right?" Alfred asked, just to be sure.  
"I'm not crying." Whispered Kiku. "I'm just really, really happy."  
With that, Kiku let his eyes close.

He would never have to worry about being lonely again.


End file.
